1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supply device composed of a plurality of batteries connected in series, and mounted on a hybrid vehicle movable with both an internal-combustion engine and an electric motor drive, an electric vehicle, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a power-supply device 901 shown in FIG. 11 is mounted on a hybrid vehicle movable with both an internal-combustion engine and an electric motor drive, an electric vehicle, or the like. The power-supply device 901 includes: a plurality of batteries 903 in which different polarity electrodes 932, 933 are arranged adjacent to each other; a bus bar 904 for connecting the batteries 903 adjacent to each other; a terminal 905 for connecting a voltage measuring device (not shown) configured to measure a potential difference between a positive electrode 932 (namely, anode) and a negative electrode 933 (namely, cathode) of the battery 903 connected to the bus bar 904; and a plate having a plurality of bus bar receiving parts 919 for receiving the bus bar 904 and the terminal 905.
A pair of bus bar holes 904a for inserting the anode 932 and the cathode 933 is formed on the bus bar 904. The bus bar 904 connects the anode 932 and the cathode 933 of the different batteries 903 adjacent to each other by inserting the anode 932 into one bus bar hole 904a and inserting the cathode 933 into the other bus bar hole 904a. 
The terminal 905 includes: a tabular main part 915; and a connecting part 925 configured to connect the main part 915 to the voltage measuring device. The terminal 905 is connected to the voltage measuring device to measure electric potentials of the electrodes 932, 933. The main part 915 is overlapped with the bus bar 904. The main part 915 includes: a terminal hole 915a into which either of electrodes 932, 933 is inserted; an intruding part 935 for inserting into a slit 949 of a later-described bus bar receiving part 919; and an abutting part 945 provided at a position abutting on a terminal rotation stopper 939 when rotating around either of the electrodes 932, 933 after either of the electrodes 923, 933 is inserted into the terminal hole 915a. The intruding part 935 is disposed adjacent to the abutting part 945.
The plate 909 is overlapped with upper walls of a plurality of batteries 903, and includes a plurality of bus bar receiving parts 919 each in which the bus bar 904 and the terminal 905 are received. The bus bar receiving part 919 includes: a bottom wall 919a with which the bus bar 904 is overlapped; and a partitioning wall 919b extending vertically from both edges of the bottom wall 919a. The partitioning wall 919b includes: a bus bar locking part 929 for locking the bus bar 904 on the bus bar receiving part 919; and the terminal rotation stopper 939 disposed adjacent to the bus bar locking part 929. The terminal rotation stopper 939 is formed in a substantially C-shape so as to surround both ends of the slit 949 into which the intruding part 935 of the terminal 905 is inserted, and projected from an outer surface of the partitioning wall 919b. 
The power-supply device 901 having an above-described configuration is assembled as follows. The bus bar 904 is overlapped with the bottom wall 919a of the bus bar receiving part 919, and the bus bar locking part 929 locks the bus bar 904 in the bus bar receiving part 919. Then, the main part 915 of the terminal 905 is overlapped with the bus bar 904, and the intruding part 935 of the terminal 905 is inserted into the slit 949 of the bus bar receiving part 919. Then, the plate 909 to which the bus bar 904 and the terminal 905 are attached is overlapped with the upper walls of a plurality of batteries 903. Then, the plate 909 to which the bus bar 904 and the terminal 905 are attached is screwed with a nut to be fixed to batteries 903. When the nut is screwed, the abutting part 945 of the terminal 905 abuts on an inner wall of the terminal rotation stopper 939 to prevent the terminal 905 from rotating around the electrodes 932, 933. Further, the intruding part 935 of the terminal 905 is inserted into the slit 949 formed on the partitioning wall 919b to prevent the terminal 905 from rotating around the electrodes 932, 933.
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, 2001-110396
However, when the nut is screwed, for preventing the terminal 905 from rotating around the electrodes 932, 933, the terminal rotation stopper 939 is provided on the plate 909. Therefore, the plate 909 is inclined to have a complex shape. Accordingly, there is a problem that a used amount of resin material for the plate 909 is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power-supply device configured to reduce a used amount of resin material and to reduce material cost.